Raven At Your Service
by evilpandadragon
Summary: Mumbo Jumbo shows up in town and casts an interesting spell on Raven. She has to agree and say yes to everything. Will she ever figure out how to reverse it or participate in all of Beast Boy's shenanigans for the rest of her life.
1. Chapter 1

** "**So just then, the sea cucumber looks over to the mollusk and says-with fronds like these, who needs anemones?" Titans were watching "Finding Nemo" because these were the very few minutes they could use to chill compared to their usual chaos. What better way to spend it than to watch a Disney Movie.

"Hey, Beast Boy, that fish is almost as funny as you are," Raven interjected. The rest of the Teen Titans laughed. Well, except for Beast Boy of course.

"Haha, very funny," He crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Yeah, it was green bean," Cyborg slapped him on the back playfully.

"Shh, can we please proceed to watch the rest of the movie without any other further interruptions. I want to know where Nemo is!" Star was intrigued by all these heartwarming movies created by the man named Disney. And garsh darn, she will figure out where the poor soul named Nemo went.

"Star, the movie just began. Besides, he's right there," Robin pointed his finger at the screen and relieves Starfire of her worry.

"They all die in the end," Raven said with her usual non-expressive face. After she made Starfire gasp enough air to support life on Mars, she went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and collect other sugar filled goodies. "You better shield your eyes," She proceeded to pour four bags of popcorn in the huge bowl. Cyborg had at least 17 stomachs so a shitload of food was a necessity. "Because the huge gang fight is about to start."

"How can a children's movie be so tragic!" Starfire exclaimed.

"She's just kidding Starfire, everything turns out fine," Robin gave her a reassuring smile. She just giggled.

"Blegh," Beast Boy pretended to stick his finger down his throat to look like he was throwing up. He motioned the action towards Cyborg. He responded by pretending to make out with himself.

"Both of you have the maturity level of a five year old," Raven placed the snacks on the table.

"Oh, c'mon Raven. Join the fun and make fun of the lovebirds," He started throwing popcorn at Cyborg to see if he could catch them all with his mouth.

"Lovebirds? But we are not of the bird species. You are human and I am a tamaranean," Starfire pointed out.

"It's an Earth expression. It's supposed to be used to describe people who are afraid to admit their affection towards each other," Cyborg slyly said.

"Shutup Cyborg," Robin just hid his face in his hands.

"Can't hear you lover boy!" All of a sudden a box of cookies hit him square in the face. "Ow! Why you little-."

"FOOD FIGHT!" Beast Boy jumped from his spot and transformed into an elephant, he started shooting popcorn through his trunk.

"Yes, let's waste the food Raven so kindly brought to her friends," Raven floated away from the cross fire. Somehow Starfire and Robin formed an alliance and stacked the table like a shield. Cyborg started throwing crackers, chocolate, or anything he could grab hold of. Beast Boy on the other hand was now trying an aerial attack. He dropped pudding on top of his opponents in his hawk form. "I need to join a book club or something," Raven just facepalmed herself.

"Rae! You can be on our team!" Beast Boy flashed a smile and pointed towards the poor attempt of a fort made out of chairs.

"As tempting as being covered in food will be, I'll pass," Raven waved her hand.

"Dude, it won't be the same without you!" She just huffed at this. Why must Beast Boy be so stubborn.

"I'm sure you'll live. As hard as it might be," He just pouted.

"You should really be more open to new things." Both had a stare off, waiting for one to give in before the other. Until the alarm went off.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled.

X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X

Shrieks of horror could be heard at Jump City time square. Citizens ran in different directions just so they could escape the dangers that surrounded them. Destructive giant hands attacked buildings and flying razor sharp cards cut through trees. This bizarre attack of the city was hosted by the one and only crazy magician in town. Mumbo Jumbo.

"Aww, leaving already, but the show has just begun!" Mumbo flicked his wand and tipped his hat. Suddenly handkerchiefs spurted from it and rushed towards the innocent bystanders, but before any harm can be done the Teen Titans showed up just in time.

"It's time to close the curtains Mumbo, cause this show's over!" Robin said. He grabbed the handkerchiefs and swung Mumbo to the ground. Just before he was going to face plant in the concrete floor Jumbo let go.

"Let's not spoil the fun yet," Mumbo cracked a creepy smile. He directed the cards towards his enemies. Quickly Raven levitated a car to block the razor sharp cards from tearing them to pieces. "Oh, the mistress of magic strikes again. How ya doin sweetheart?"

"Swimmingly," Raven threw the car at him. Unfortunately the target moved.

"Why is this guy being so annoying? Can't he just make himself disappear forever!" Beast Boy growled. He immediately transformed into a pterodactyl and went full force towards Mumbo.

"I don't think so little birdy," He cast three metal rings to capture Beast Boy.

"I beg to differ magic man!" Cyborg jumped right in before his pal could be attacked by those mythical rings and sonic-boomed the crap out of them. "Haha, that's what I'm talking about!"

"Aww, you guys are gonna wrap up the show already? Well, then let's show our final act!" Mumbo's army of gloves ran and headbutted Cyborg to the ground.

"Hey! Get off of me you Mickey Mouse hand me down!" Starfire came to the rescue and blasted the minion off of him. "Thanks Star."

"No problem Cyborg! Now let us finish the process of kicking the butts" Her eyes glowed green and charged fist first into the gloves. Beast Boy gorilla smashed two gloves together while Cyborg fired missiles at the remaining foes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to be having technical difficulties. I'll be sure to inform the crew," Mumbo was about to flick his wand again, but Robin's boomerang hit it out of his hand.

"You'll have to postpone that call," Robin retrieved his boomerang and punched Mumbo sending him skidding across the road.

"Now you brats are starting to get on my nerves. No matter, I'll just suck you back into my hat like the good old times," He tipped his hat and created a tornado that would suck anything around it in.

"No! Dude, I can't become a telephone again!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It's too late now!" Mumbo was sure he was going to be able to make them his puppets again in his own little world.

"Maybe for you," Raven teleported behind Mumbo and kicked him straight in the back making him lose control of his hat. "Surrender now, or fear the true power of magic."

"Hey, hey, hey. Hold on a second. I'm sure we can work something out kid. You could be my new assistant! Just you and me sweetheart," He gulped and looked anywhere for a solution. Luckily for him his wand was only a few feet away.

" I'll have to refuse the lovely offer."

"Too bad, you should really be more open with your options," Raven was surprised with the sudden change of attitude. "Maybe I should just make you agree," Jumbo quickly grabbed his wand and inflicted a spell on her. "Now just hold still, this will only take a moment." Sadly, for Mumbo's part, Robin used one of his gadgets and electrified him taking him out cold.

"Raven, are you okay?" She just looked up to Starfire in confusion.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Now that's settled, let's put this guy in jail. Then celebrate with some pizza!" Cyborg announced. "I suggest the meat lovers."

"What! Are you crazy? Some of us like to let animals live happy fulfilling lives," Beaast Boy interjected. "Besides, tofu is the best topping for pizza. Right Raven?"

"Yeah, you're right," She quickly covered her mouth in awe. Did she just agree with Beast Boy?

"See! Raven agrees...wait, Raven agrees with me?" Every Teen Titan looked at Raven with shock.

"I think we might have a problem," Robin said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it seems like this story is getting positive reviews and this surprises me completely. I really appreciate all of you reading this :) All of you reading, favoriting, following, or reviewing; it means a lot to me! Hopefully after you read this chapter you can review and tell me how you like it :D**

X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X

"So, what exactly happened when Mumbo casted the spell on you?" Robin asked. He wanted to use his detective skills to figure out what exactly had occurred during Mumbo and Raven's battle.

"He used a spell I didn't recognize and spewed some nonsense about becoming his assistant," Raven replied. This whole situation was just weird.

"Hmm, I'd like to do an experiment," He scratched his chin and looked directly to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, Raven seems to disagree with you the most when it comes to requests or just random topics in general."

"Are we going anywhere with this, or are we going to keep talking about how much Raven doesn't like Beast Boy," Cyborg interjected. He was getting irritated because his stomach was growling and no on delays his schedule of 12 course meals.

"Hey! She doesn't hate me!" Beast Boy was furious. Why was everyone picking on him?

"It's tough love. I ignore him because I care," Raven said.

"I'm just gonna convince myself that there was a compliment somewhere in there," He folded his arms in frustration.

"If everyone is done interrupting me. I'd like to continue," Robin yelled. "Beast Boy. Ask Raven a random question,"

"What? How's that gonna help?" Beast Boy waved his hands wildly. "All she's gonna do is yell at me!"

"Just do it."

"Pfft, fine. Raven...," Now he was stuck. What exactly should he ask? Should he ask about animals or sail boats? No, she could give two shits about that. Then he spotted the video game store across the road. It was basking in the light and it begged Beast Boy to use it in a conversation. "Aren't survival horror games better then sport's games?"

"Yes," Raven really wanted to say anything but that dreadful word, but somehow there was some type of force preventing her from actually giving her say.

"I did not know friend Raven played video games," Starfire felt like there was a completely different person in front of her. "And why wasn't there any snide remarks to Beast Boy's question?"

"Because she has no say in the matter,"

"Exactly Cyborg. There seems to be some type of magic preventing you from thinking for yourself," Robin thought this wasn't exactly something serious to take in for consideration, but why would Mumbo perform something so harmless. Sure, she'd be a yes man for the rest of her life, but she had the choice to walk away from the situation. Unless... "Beast Boy, ask Raven for a favor,"

"Do I even get a say in this?" Raven was afraid to hear what Beast Boy might say.

" Ugh. I'm just doing all the work today," He threw his hands up in exaustion.

"Like you ever work," Cyborg hit him behind the head. Starfire tried to stifle a giggle.

"Oww! Gosh, why don't we all just take a swing at me!"

"I have a coupon that lets me have five extra slaps, and one special hit to the nards," Raven interjected. Cyborg just boomed with laughter.

"Guys! Let us actually listen Robin and continue with the experiment," Starfire wanted to make sure Robin didn't feel ignored.

"Thank you Star. At least you respect me," He just glared at the three stooges on the team. "As I was saying. Beast Boy, ask Raven to do you a favor."

"You really want to endanger my life don't you?"

"Just freaking do it!" He was so irritated steam was about to come out his ears.

"Okay, okay. Raven can you..." Great, now he had to think about an errand for her to do. "Oh! Tie my shoes for me,"

"Say please!" Starfire was all about the manners.

"Like I'm gonna-," Raven's body moved automatically without her permission. She was struggling with controlling it, sadly in the end Mumbo's spell was too overwhelming. With all her pride flushed down the toilet she went down on one knee and tied Beast Boy's shoes. "Why me?"

"Make sure not to barf. It probably smells like garbage down there," Cyborg was enjoying this way too much.

"Interesting. Not only does Raven agree with everything, but she also responds to commands. We've got to figure out a cure or else we might be in deep trouble," Robin said. He wanted to make sure this problem was solved as soon as possible because Raven could be used as a deadly weapon if she is at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I don't know, I kinda like this side of Raven. She isn't so negative," Raven flicked him on the ear. "Ouch! Jeez, you guys are gonna leave scars," He rubbed his ear gently.

X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X

The Titans had returned to their not-so-secret base and decided to come up with a plan that would save Raven. She was currently recovering over the traumatic experience she had with Beast Boy's feet. She wish she could say never again, but this stupid spell just made her Miss. Helpful Haley.

"Okay team. I'm gonna go check on Mumbo in the asylum to see if he'll spill any answers. Starfire I want you to check out local magicians in town and see if there is any relation to Raven's condition . You guys just relax and keep a watch out for any alarms," Robin ordered.

"Aye aye Captain," Beast Boy did a salute. Cyborg just shook his head in disappointment. Robin and Starfire exited the tower and left the rest of the noble Titans to their business. Crime was slow today so it was basically a lazy Friday.

"Hey, I'd love to stay and chat, but one of my legs are busted and it needs repairing. It will take me a few hours, so have fun doing whatever you guys can do without killing each other," Cyborg had serious damage done to his leg so he had to bring out the toolbox!

"I'll make sure all the pointy and sharp objects are out of my clutches," Raven covered her heart and made an oath to the robot. He gave a doubting look but trusted her so he went off to his mechanical room.

"So, obviously we got some time to spare. What cha want to do?" Beast Boy had defeated all of his video games and could care less for reading, so the only thing he can think of was having a partner and play a game.

"Isolate myself in my room until I rot,"

"Uh...I don't think that's a tag team activity," Beast just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Raven started walking off. "No. Wait! Why don't you help me with my driving!"

"And why would I help you with that?" Raven crossed her arms.

"Cause it's all in the math!" He raised his hand enthusiastically.

"You do math?" She raised her eyebrow .

"Yeah. Just think about it. Car plus me equals loads of chicks," He didn't understand how she didn't put that together.

"I figured that much. Uh no,"

"Uh you don't have a choice," He just grinned cockily. She was fidgeting. Oh, he was a despicable human being.

"Don't even dare," If looks could kill...

"Raven..." He started. "Will you do me the honor..." she was about to kill him. "Of helping me learn how to drive?" He just wiggled his eyebrows.

"Goddanmit," Raven just sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for not updating, been going through some things, but I finally got accepted to the college I wanted to and I'm very happy :) thanks for the support and have a great April! Leave a review if you can.**

X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X" X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X

"It wasn't that bad," Beast Boy fidgeted with his collar nervously.

"You're right. It was much worse!" Raven's eyes went red with furry while her teeth grew fangs. Her semi-Trigon transformation made him grimace with fear. "You almost backed into a tree three times! Plus the fact that you almost killed innocent school children along the way!"

"Hey! They were purposely getting in the way." He was just digging a bigger hole every time he opened his mouth.

"Oh, because their education is so much less important than your inadequate driving skills," Raven had no choice in the matter to assist Beast Boy into learning how to drive the car, even better, Cyborg's car.

"Hey! I know I suck, no need to rub it in. Why'd you think I asked for your help in the first place?" Beast Boy wanted to learn how to drive forever; he was at the promising age of 17 and like most teenagers, had the desire to cruise. Sadly, being a super hero never gave the opportunity to obtain a license.

"Funny, as I remember, I really didn't have any choice in the matter," Yet again, Mumbo's magic spell was Raven's Achilles' foot.

"Gosh, is it so hard to spend time with me? We're like freaking "Tom and Jerry"," Beast Boy folded his arms and gave out a puff. He slid down lazily on the couch with a pout avoiding Raven's gaze.

"Tom and who? As I recall I'm not a man," Raven curiously stated.

"Y'know, the cartoon that every kid watched growing up. The whole cat and mouse relationship," Beast Boy was flabbergasted at the fact Raven never heard of this show.

"Evil satanic father and banished from any sight of humanity. I kinda lacked a childhood. Remember?" She explained.

"Oh, right. Hehe." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X" X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X

"I'll ask you one more time. What spell did you use on Raven?" Robin banged his hand on the table and yelled into the intercom furiously. Mumbo was tied up in a strait jacket and nowhere near his magical instruments.

"No chance I'm telling you Blunder Boy," Mumbo just grinned mischievously while rocking back and forth in his chair.

"Answer me, now!" Robin was growing impatient and didn't like these little games villains usually played.

"What's the magic word?" Mumbo started laughing like a maniac. "Oh, boy. I crack myself up."

" Hilarious." Robin said between gritted teeth.

"Okay, look, I got nothing better to do, so I'll leave you with a little hint," Robin whipped out the detective book along with a pen. The notebook of course had the "Teen Titans" brand on it " This card will not pay for anything, but you get what you want anyway," Once those words were said, he knew exactly where to go.

X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X" X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X

"What's that lady doing to Sparky Mom?" A little boy said as he pointed to Starfire. She was making "balloon animals" and his dog was just so convenient.

"Has anyone seen my rabbit?" The magician who was hired for the party was confused about the whereabouts of his furry assistant.

"Sorry to belay the act, but I have conjured up the delightful party favors known as balloon animals!" Starfire exclaimed to the crowd of slightly frightened children. "Have I done something wrong?" It was impossible to explain how she placed the animals inside the balloons, let alone how they were surviving.

"Now that's some magic. How on Earth did you do that?" The magician asked.

"Well, it's fairly easy, you see-," Starfire was cut off by her Titan's communicator and Robin's faced showed up on the screen.

"Star, I have an idea where we can find more information about Raven's situation. Meet me at the coordinates I sent you,"

"On my way!" Starfire flew towards the pin-point location.

X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X" X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"X


End file.
